


Fun in the Snow

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Jasper end up sled riding and everything is happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today because I need some happy jonty fluff before this midseason finale takes out my heart and throws it on the ground

“This can’t end well,” Monty stated as he watched Jasper yet again fall off their makeshift sled they had tried to create. They figured there was nothing else to do around camp, what with it snowing and everything, so Jasper had thought of trying to create a sled so they could go sled-riding. Monty admitted it would be fun if they could actually get it to work, but so far they had made no progress, although Jasper had managed to accidentally harm himself at least three times now, whether it be from falling or an unexpected branch hitting him. However, Jasper was persistent as his usual self, and wouldn’t give up until he actually made it down the hill without face-planting.

            “Monty, come help me back up!” Jasper whined from the bottom of a small hill.

            “Oh please, you can get back up here yourself!” Monty shouted back. Jasper trudged up the hill through what looked like maybe three inches of snow, and fell face first into the snow when he got to the top of the hill.

            “Smooth,” Monty commented in between bits of laughter. Jasper brushed the snow off of his jacket and pants and glanced around, trying to find anything they could actually use. Monty was currently hopping up and down, trying to retain any small amount of warmth he could. A few seconds later he tripped on something, causing him to fall backwards as he felt the snow creep up his body, causing him to shiver even more than he already had been.

            “I think I found something,” he told Jasper as he stood up. Jasper dug through some of the snow and discovered a plastic garbage can lid.

            “This is perfect,” Jasper replied, his eyes growing wide with excitement. He immediately sat down and slid down the path he had partially created by his failed attempts, and a big grin appeared on his face as he realized it worked perfectly. He grabbed the piece of plastic and dragged it up the snow-covered hill to let Monty have a turn.

            “Here, you’ve got to try this.”

            Monty took the lid and followed the same trail that Jasper had, and smiled with some new sort of joy he had never felt before. The moment was such a small and tiny one, but he knew it was one he would remember for years. He concluded that it felt like he was flying as he reached the bottom of the hill. He brushed off the snow that had collected at his ankles, and tiredly walked back up, deciding that he would let Jasper take a few turns while he made a snow angel. Monty lied down in the snow, and after a few seconds to adjust to how cold it really felt, started to make a snow angel. He had heard about it from Octavia, and thought that it sounded fun, even if it was something little kids normally did. He liked to think that he was still a kid at heart sometimes, even if these last few months on the ground had made all of them mature much quicker than they should have. They were supposed to live easily down here, not almost get into multiple wars. After thinking for a few minutes, suddenly lying down in the snow didn’t seem that magical anymore, and it was freezing him.

            “Come on Jasper, let’s head back to camp.” He tried phrasing it as just a suggestion, though it came out more demanding than intended. Luckily, Jasper didn’t really notice the minor change in tone, and slung his arm around Monty’s shoulder, the other arm holding the garbage can lid, as they walked back to camp.

            “Can we come back here tomorrow? Maybe I can even build a ramp!” Jasper asked, hoping he would agree. Monty nodded his head with a small smile, and they saw the dropship right in front of them a few seconds later. They were both greeted to a hug by Maya. That was something both of them were still getting used to. Having Maya around camp all the time was an odd change of pace, but they couldn’t leave her at Mount Weather, especially since she helped them so much in both escaping and preventing a war from starting between the two groups. Monty hugged her much longer than usual, trying to soak up any warmth that he could, and only pulled away when Maya started poking him on the arm.

            “Sorry, I’m freezing,” he explained. She chuckled at that, and ran to grab both of them blankets. Monty and Jasper walked back to their shared tent, and Maya barged in a few seconds later with blankets and hot chocolate.

            “Thanks!” Jasper said between gulps of hot chocolate, not caring that he could feel it slightly burning his throat.

            “No problem you guys! Well, I think I’m going to go talk to Octavia for now, and maybe she can even braid my hair,” she replied while leaving. Monty decided to lie down next to Jasper and threw both of their blankets over them, finally starting to regain warmth. He couldn’t tell if that was because he was actually warmer, or just because Jasper was next to him, but either way he dozed off within seconds, but not before feeling a kiss pressed to his forehead.

            “Night, Jas’,” he mumbled.

            “Night, Monty.”


End file.
